battle_of_the_mutiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick
Patrick is SpongeBob's friend and neighbor. Biography Patrick lives next to SpongeBob in a rock. Personality Patrick is a dim-witted, nice, crazy starfish. He is not the brightest as he is usually acts dumb. Despite that, he has been somewhat smart such as notching Squidward doesn't want to play with him and SpongeBob. In the Battle of the Multiverse series, he has matured up a bit though he still can be dumb at times. Abilities * Strength: Patrick has shown to be physically strong in various episodes, such as lifting up a road and chopping an old boat in half perfectly, but the only instance where he couldn't use his strength properly was when he couldn't tear a paper apart in Krusty Krushers. * Driving: Patrick appears to be a better driver than SpongeBob, whom seems to be never meant to able for driving considering his countless failures. * Singing: Patrick has never had a solo and rarely sings; however, he does it fairly well when he does. * Drumming: Patrick has remarkable skills in drumming. * Dancing: He presumed to be a remarkable dancer, giving that he could dance Jazz well with his friend SpongeBob. * Disguise: 'He was good in disguise, which the notable example was in ''That's No Lady where he disguised as the female version of himself named Patricia. * '''Intelligent: This is rare because of Patrick stupidity but Patrick seems to be smarter than he look. This can be seen in various episodes. While Patrick is dumber than SpongeBob, he does have a lots of knowledge such as when Squidward refused to go jellyfishing, Patrick states that he doesn't want to go jellyfishing which SpongeBob replies the opposite. This ability has been implied such as when someone asked about his stupidity he usually replies with it varies. This also led to some speculation that Patrick is a psychopath. Ironically real starfishes don't have brains which would suggest Patrick stupidity, but Patrick does have a brain. This could imply Patrick smarter than his species but is dumber than the other cast. In the Battle of the Multiverse series, This is more explored. Patrick seems to be very smart in the series, though he still has his stupidity. * Seahorse Riding: '''He seems to be able to ride a seahorse, but seems unable to do it at first. * '''Survival Skills: In To Save a Squirrel, he and SpongeBob nearly eat each other to survive. He also made earmuffs out of his own bellybutton lint so they could play without Sandy harassing them in Survival of the Idiots. He also made warm clothing out of her fur. * Jellyfishing: Patrick sometimes forgets how to jellyfish, however once reminded, he does it particularly well. * Eating: In Pressure, Patrick ate a Krabby Double Deluxe in one bite. Not only that, but Patrick is shown to have an enormous appetite and can swallow large foods in one bite by either abnormally enlarged his mouth temporary or sucking all of the foods like a vacuum cleaner though he normally eating in conventional manner. * Doing absolutely nothing for very long period: In Stanley S. SquarePants, Patrick showed SpongeBob and Stanley on the art of doing nothing, and in The Pink Purloiner, he did nothing for 8 hours straight, while SpongeBob was spying on him. In Big Pink Loser, he even gets an award for doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else. * Staring: Patrick is good at staring with SpongeBob in their Staring Contest Game in various episodes, as he capable to not blinking for a considerable amount of time. * Karate Chopping: In Karate Star, Patrick is a skilled karate "genius" at chopping. However, his hand started to go out of control and he cut it off before starting anoother rampage it, regenerating his limbs like SpongeBob in Graveyard Shift. * Performing anything dangerous: In "A Life in a Day," Patrick wanted to "live like Larry" by torturing himself in life-threatening skills. He soon gave up this lifestyle. * Performing extreme stunts: Patrick is sometimes an ultimate daredevil in "I Had an Accident" and "A Life in a Day." * Regeneration: In "Karate Star", after losing his control over his tendencies to cleaving anything around him with karate chop attack and nearly killed SpongeBob, he resorts by ripped his arm off. Once he explained to SpongeBob starfish regenerate their arms, they were both fine with it. But unfortunately, the severed arm grows into a perfect clone of himself. * Teleportation: Patrick was implied to possesses this in "The Secret Box", as when Spongebob took his secret box and ran the other way, he immediately bumped into Patrick in front of him. This led to speculation thet he possibly have psychic power, but his low IQ made it difficult to be proven nor estimate how good he using the said power. * Levitation: Patrick seems to be able to fly without any aid, which also led to speculation thet he possibly have psychic power, but his low IQ made it difficult to be proven nor estimate how good he using the said power. * Ice Cream Summon and Control: '''As Mr. Superawesomness, he can summon and control a huge number of ice cream telekinetically, which are cone ice cream. He could send them all at once to hail any enemy they hits like missiles, but ineffective against those whom have acute agility like Burger Beard. * '''Rubber-Like Physiology: As Elastic Waistband, he could expand and contract his body like a rubber near limitlessly. He also extremely flexible capable of twisting, and bending his body in an inhuman fasion. But he couldn't properly used it for his advantages as he had little to no training in using this superpower. * Ghost Physiology: After he and SpongeBob accidentally shave Flying Dutchman's beard, the powerful ghost cursed SpongeBob and Patrick by stripping them from their flesh and blood, turned them into ghosts. This gave them various ghost powers including intangibility, flight, ectoplasm creation, and turned inanimate object into the said object's ghost version. Although, Flying Dutchman eventually had to restore SpongeBob and Patrick back to normal due to their newfound cursed powers proving to be too much for them to handle (Patrick claimed his intangibility made him able to see through his eyelids). Occupations * Race car Driver * Carny * Butcher * Fisherman * Skating Rink Worker * Ski Patroller * Truck Driver * Toy Store Manager * Carol Singer * Lumber Jack * Police Officer Trivia * Patrick is now enlarged to be the size of a grown man. The same has been done to the rest of the SpongeBob cast and Kirby Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters without Ears Category:Characters without Pac-Man eyes Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Dies Category:Main Characters Category:Characters without Buckteeth